


Chandong drabbles

by crownofviolets



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Chandong, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofviolets/pseuds/crownofviolets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandong explicit drabble dump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandong drabbles

Donghyuk was a very spoilt baby. His Daddy gave him everything his heart wanted. Everything between them was perfect. Well everything was fine until Chanwoo opened up a bar and started spending most of his time there. 

 

Donghyuk put on his favorite pair of black ripped jeans. They hugged his honey thick thighs perfectly. His thighs would make any guy turn their head. Donghyuk was being dangerous. A little too dangerous. His Daddy might not like him showing up to his bar like this but drastic times call for drastic measures. Or at least that's what Donghyuk thinks. 

Donghyuk walked up to the front of the line. Causing many heads to turn. Donghyuk didn't care. This was his fiancée's bar and what belongs to his man belongs to him as well. The bodyguards recognized him immediately and let him in. 

As soon as he walked in he planned to walk straight up to his fiancée' but he was feeling a bit brave tonight. He was gonna gonna have a little fun and mess with his Daddy. 

As soon and Donghyuk noticed his fiancée' he picked a spot on the dancefloor where Chanwoo would be able to see him clearly. 

A new song started and began to move his body. Donghyuk knew how to move his hips deliciously and make any man go mad. Especially his man. His Daddy. Everyone on the dancefloor was in a trance. Alcohol and smoke lingered in the air. It wasn't bad but strong enough to make Donghyuk a little hazy. 

He looked over to where his fiancée' was sitting and noticed Chanwoo's eyes locked on him. This made Donghyuk burn with desire internally. Finally he's got want he wanted. He could see the dark look in Chanwoo's eyes and this made blood rush down his pants. There was honestly nothing hotter then a angry rough sex with his Daddy. 

Images of Chanwoo taking him right there on the dancefloor floor flooded Donghyuk's mind that he didn't even notice the guy right next to him staring at him up and down eating him up with his eyes. 

The guy grabbed Donghyuk's hips and turned him to face him. It happened so quick Donghyuk was a bit taken aback and frightened to run, so he froze. Luckily his fear didn't last long because before Donghyuk could even blink there was Chanwoo right next to them and the guy was knocked out on the floor bleeding out from the nose. 

"Are you okay Baby?" Chanwoo placed his hands on each side of his angels face. 

Donghyuk bite his lip and nodded quickly. He was almost molested by some creep but Donghyuk could honestly only thing of the man that was standing above him caressing his cheeks softly. 

Chanwoo's bodyguards approached behind him and Chanwoo commanded them to drag the creep out. Chanwoo grabbed Donghyuk's hand and dragged him to his office which was located at the back of the bar. 

Once entering Chanwoo locked the door and pushed Donghyuk up against the wall crashing his lips onto the smaller males. 

"Where did he touch you baby?" It was ment to sound more endearing but it came of slightly menacing and possessive. 

Donghyuk couldn't even speak. All he could think of was the taller man touching him. His skin becoming hotter the more Chanwoo touched him. 

"Daddy please ~" Donghyuk mewled like a kitten. He tipy toed, and reached up nuzzling his nose in the crook of Chanwoo 's neck. 

"Fuck baby" Donghyuk ran his hands down to his fiancée's pants groping him through his jeans. 

"You look so hot out there in the dancefloor." Chanwoo grabbed a lock of Donghyuk 's hair and pulled his head back. He licked the skin then nipped it marking his older boys neck. "What have I told you about dressing like that to my bar." He growled onto Donghyuk's neck. "I told you guys would try and pull this shit ." Donghyuk whimpered as Chanwoo put pressure on his hips. Donghyuk groaned excitedly and rubbed his crotch over Chanwoo's to show him just how excited he was getting. To show his Daddy just how much he's craving him right now. 

"I honestly should punish you baby." Donghyuk shut Chanwoo up by groaning into Chanwoo's mouth greedily tasting as much of Chanwoo as he can. 

"But fuck baby I've missed you so much." Donghyuk smiled sweetly as his fiancée' began to unbuckle his pants. He pulled them down half way down those honey thick thighs that Chanwoo loved so much. Donghyuk's face was a burning mess and his lips swollen from biting down on them trying to suppress his desires all night. 

Chanwoo traced one of his long fingers over Donghyuk's rim as he pumped Donghyuk from the front with his other hand. Donghyuk groaned gripping onto Chanwoo's shoulders for support to keep himself from falling. His legs were already a shaky mess and Chanwoo hasn't even entered him yet. 

Donghyuk couldn't hold back anymore and came all over Chanwoo's hand. Chanwoo chuckled at his baby boy. Blush still painting his face adorably. 

"Daddy again." Donghyuk whimpered submissively. 

Chanwoo finally slipped his finger in causing an abrupt moan from escaping Donghyuk's throat. Chanwoo flipped Donghyuk over so that he was facing the wall and his bare ass grinding over Chanwoo's still covered crotch. 

"Chanwoo please take your pants off," Donghyuk groaned as he felt Chanwoo slip his finger back inside his entrance. "I need you now." He finished. 

Chanwoo unbuckled his jeans and placed himself at Donghyuk's entrance. 

He pushed in quickly and began moving his hips harshly. It knocked the breath out of Donghyuk but it wasn't enough to pull him out of his lustful haze. 

"Fuck Daddy." Donghyuk's voice was loud but shaky. 

Chanwoo bite Donghyuk's already flushed ear causing Donghyuk to whip his head back wickedly. 

Chanwoo pinched Donghyuk's hard sensitive nipples. They were so erected and hard they poked through his t-shirts noticeable to anyone if they bothered to look. 

Donghyuk's length slapped between his legs dripping droplets of cum. Chanwoo finally started to tend to his lovers length and began to pump his baby again. Donghyuk was close his orgasm building I'm his stomach and his body was on fire with every thrust. A few more pumps and Donghyuk came all over the wall. His walls clutched down harshly on Chanwoo's length making the younger male orgasm instantly shortly after. 

Chanwoo pulled out and both men stood there panting trying to catch their breath. 

"Don't wear these pants outside the house ever again. You know they drive me crazy." Chanwoo said sternly. 

Donghyuk giggled. "Alright Daddy."


End file.
